


Hero of Song

by Kitkat28194



Category: Original Work, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkat28194/pseuds/Kitkat28194
Summary: Harmony is a twelve year old girl who can finally become a guard like her father. What could happen if she meets the Hero of Time herself? Go on a journey? Find love? Who knows what could happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I am kinda new at writing so if there are any errors I am so sorry if it's hard to understand. Well I hope you guys like it.
> 
> If you are wondering when I will add a chapter I will try to add a chapter every odd day of the month on every week. I won't update on the weekends.

            Hi, I'm Harmony! Silly name right? My mom loved music, so she thought it would be a good name. My dad, on the other hand, wanted to call me "Link" or something weird like that -- I'm not really sure why, though. On the up side, I just turned twelve today. I'm a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl with really pale skin and pointy, elf-like ears which I got from my dad. He was actually a guard for the royal family, tasked with job was to protecting Hyrule. If there was a down side to today, it would definitely be my father's death. There was an attack on Hyrule, so my father went to help – but it didn't end well for the attackers or the knights. It's not so bad, I guess. I get to follow in my father's footsteps and become a knight or guard myself now. The one problem I have with it is I have to cut my hair a bit shorter so that the other guards would let me in. They won't let girls in, but I don't mind cutting my hair all that much. I had to get ready to go rather quickly so I could get there before nightfall. I packed a small bag and got my rupees together, then I ran out to the stables and got my sword. "Montesquieu! Where are you boy?" I yelled, looking around the stable. It was only after I headed to the back of the stable that I saw him. I walked over to the horse, getting his attention, and then mounted him and rode him outside. "Alright buddy, lets head out to Hyrule!" I said, galloping out into the fall wind. After several hours had gone by, I could start to hear kids playing and smell bread and sweets. I got off Montesquieu and walked in to the town, looking around and taking in everything around me. I could smell the hot bread and hints of vanilla from kids holding bags of sweets that made my mouth water. I heard metal clashing against metal, and followed the sound to a small building the guards use to train. I headed inside and, without watching where I was going, started to fall. My feet slipped out from under me and I tried to brace myself, but then I felt a pair of warm arms helping me back up. I looked up at the boy who helped me, surprised. As I was staring at his face I noticed that he kinda looked like me. "Are you ok?" he asked me. I brushed myself off and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine... um?" I looked at him, unsure what to call him. "Oh, I'm Link!" he said. I smiled a bit, relieved that my named didn't end up being “Link” too – that would of been confusing. That's when I realized I never made up a name to use – it's not like I'd use my actual name. I'm so stupid. "Oh, I'm Harry! Nice to meet you Link!" I told him as I shook his hand. Even though I just met him, I could already tell I really liked this kid. I had a feeling we would become great friends.


	2. Chapter 2

          Link and I talked for a bit but soon got bored. Link got the bright idea that we should practice sword fighting. I liked that idea so I agreed. After what I think was thirty minutes to an hour we heard screaming. Link and I put our swords away and rushed outside. When we get there we saw a girl surrounded by a group a people that were taller than her and looked like they had a staff or some kind of weapon. I ran up to the little girl and stood in front of her. Link joined my side and pulled out his sword getting ready to fight back if he needed to. As soon as I noticed that one person from this little group charged at Link, I stayed in front of the girl and watch as Link was able to fight back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a person trying to charge at me. I took out my sword and blocked his attempt to attack and pulled him back. After a few more moments of hearing the sounds of clashing metal the group of people ran off. Link and I put our swords away and we were both completely out of breath. We both asked the girl if she was okay but she was gone. "Um where did she go? Wait was she even real!" Link yells and stared at me like a scared puppy. "No I think she was real, but she must of ran home or something. I mean it is really late" I told him trying to calm him down. He nodded and looked at the sky and yawned. "Hey you got a place to stay? It's pretty late. If you do can I join you?" I looked at him and pulled out my wallet and look around. "Um we can go to an Inn." We both nodded to each other and head to find an Inn. After some walking we finally found an Inn and got two beds. Link flopped onto his bed, not taking his boot off, and lets out a muffled goodnight before falling asleep. I chuckled and took off my boots and laid in bed. "Yeah. Night Link." I smiled and closed my eyes slowly falling asleep to the sound of the blowing wind and the faint playing of some kind of instrument. Once I fell asleep I had this very strange dream like a shadow casting over the kingdom of Hyrule. It felt so real and it kind freaked me out. Almost as fast as the dream started it just ended out of no where. As I woke up from the nightmare, I heard the song that I heard before I fell asleep. It was calming and was a bit welcoming. Because of the peaceful melody flowing into the room I was able to sleep for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading if you are wondering when I will add a chapter I will try to add a chapter every odd day of the month on every week. I won't update on the weekends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting Friday! Something came up. I am really sorry guys.

             I woke up to the sound of kids playing, people talking, and Link shaking me. "Hey! Get up. It's morning!" Link says as he shakes me. I let out a big yawn and sat up. "Okay I'm up. What is it?" I ask him as I get my boots on. "Well why don't we go eat? He smiles waiting for my answer. "Sure we can have bread and milk if you want," He nods and heads outside. I chuckle and get ready real quick and I follow Link. "Okay can you  get the milk and we will meet at the fountain in the middle!" I tell Link taking out my wallet to give him some rupees. He nods taking some rupees and runs off. I laugh and walk over to a stand selling bread. I find some sweet smelling bread and buy it. I keep the bread wrapped in a cloth and head to the fountain. I sit on the edge out the fountain and break the bread in pieces for Link and I to share. After waiting for a bit I see Link walking up to me holding onto a jar of milk. He hands it to me and sits next to me. I give him his piece of bread and pour him some milk. We sit and eat, chatting from time to time getting to know each other a bit better."Hey lets go check out the castle. What do you think?" Link asks me. I think about it for a moment and nod. After we finish eating Link grabs my arm and pulls me. We run through the market till we get up to the castle. He looks around for a bit and leads me to a wall. We look around and find a hole near the bottom. We both crawl through the hole and walk around the castle a bit. We find a small garden and look around seeing a small pond and a lot of flowers. Link steps on a twig and make a blonde haired girl turn around and looks at us. I got a good look of her and my eyes widen. "Hey you are the girl from the other day!" The girl smiles at my answer and nods. "Yep that was me. I never got to thank you two. I am Princess Zelda." She bows her head and Link and I quickly bow. She laughs and tells us to relax and we sit on a bench. "Can I tell you two something? She asks us. We both nod and she smiles looking at us. "Okay so I had this weird dream that darkness was spreading over the kingdom. It was everywhere and it caused monsters to pop up everywhere. I think only you two can stop it. Could you please help the Kingdom?" She asks looking at us with hope in her eyes. Link and I look at each other. "I think we can. We would be happy to help!" Link answers smiling at Zelda. She grins and hugs us and gets something out of a pocket in her dress from what it looked like to me. She handed it to Link. "You can use this to get back into the castle." Link nods putting it away. Zelda looks at me and takes out a small blue ocarina. I pull out mine and watch her play a song. I play along with her learning the song quickly. She smiles as we put our ocarinas away. "I hope you two have a safe journey!" Zelda tells us as we leave the castle. "So are we gonna walk or do you have a ride as well as rupees?" Link asks me. I laugh and nod and head outside of the town. "Oh I got a ride. I think you will like him!" I found Montesquieu and mounted him. I smiled at Link and held my hand out to him. "Don't worry he is nice. He really likes people." Link took my hand and I help pull him up. "Okay! Lets go." Link says laughing. I laugh with him and rode to a tall mountain. "We will make it to Death Mountain in no time!" Link says watching as we get closer to it. I am finally on the journey I always wanted to be on.


	4. Chapter 4

             After several hours of riding and Link complaining we stopped near a path up the mountain. "Hey we should camp here. This looks like a nice spot." Link says hoping off Montesquieu. I look around for a moment and get of Montesquieu. "Okay we need the rest why not." I say getting camp set up. Link smiles and helps me but very slowly. As soon as we finish Link lays on the mat we are using to sleep on and falls asleep almost instantly. I laugh and sit on my mat and yawn. I lay down and close my eyes falling asleep after a few minutes. After a few hours of sleeping Link shakes me with a smile on his face. "He sleepy head get up and eat." I nod and walk over to a tree and sit under it with him. Link hands me some sweet bread and we start eating. Link finishes and watches the sun come up. I look around the field and see horses running our way. When they get closer I can tell that they are bandits. "Link pack up the stuff those are bandits!" Link and I rush to pack up everything we used for the night. Soon as we finished the bandits got to us. Their leader gets off his horse and walk up to us. "Sorry lads but give us your riches!" He yells pointing his sword at my neck. Link growls and pulls out his sword and rushes the leader. The leader moves away from me and blocks Link's attack. While they start to fight I spot a bow in the dirt with arrows next to it. I got an opening and I ran for the bow. Once I got close I slide on the ground grabbing the bow. I pull back an arrow and point it to the leader. I wait for a good chance to let the arrow go. Once I found the perfect opening and time I let the arrow go, hitting the leader in his foot. I guess I should really work on my aim. The leader growls at me Link kinda panics and hits him in the head with the handle of his sword knocking him out. Link and I run to Montesquieu and get on him. We quickly ride the path while Link is holding onto me. " That could of been really bad. It's a good thing we got each other." Link says calming down. I nod and pat his arm. "Yeah that's no lie Link." We ride up the mountain looking around seeing a ton of rocks. I guide Montesquieu away from large rocks in the way so we don't fall. I don't want to see those bandits again. When we got to a flat part of the mountain we got off and we walked around trying to find the Goron Village. From what I heard it is really well hidden. When we think we got close we heard a rock fall and we ran into cover. When we looked around we found ourselves in Goron Village. We grinned, gave high-fives and now we are looking for the chief.  


	5. Chapter 5

                 When we finally got to the village we saw a ton of Gorons that look like their starving. We walked around for a bit and finally found the chief. "Hello. Um are you the chief of the Gorons?" Link asks. The chief looks at us and nods. I smile and nudge Link. "So we are looking for the Goron Ruby. We need it to save Hyrule so can we have it?" I ask looking at the chief. The chief sighs and shakes his head. "I'm sorry but my people are starving. I would like to help you but I need to worry about my people first. Unless you can find out why the rocks taste so bad then maybe I could give you the Ruby." Link and I nod and run down a cave. We walked down a path for what felt like hours till we were met with a huge Dodongo. Link and I freaked out and started running around the area. I pull back an arrow aiming at the Donongo. I hit it with the arrow but it didn't do anything. I glance around seeing some bomb flowers. I hide behind a rock and watch it breath fire. I got a great idea. "Link next time it takes a breath throw a bomb in it's mouth!" I yell at Link. Link looks at me and nods running to the bomb flowers. I run over to him seeing the Dodongo taking a deep breath. "Link now!" He nods and throws a bomb flower into it's mouth and it explodes. "Yes! We did it!" Link says hugging me. I laugh and hug him and watch the Dodongo send down better rocks I guess. Link and I head down the path to talk to the chief again. When we got to the village we saw all the Gorons eating again. "Well that was fast." I tell Link looking around. Link nods and runs up to the chief. "Well thank you two for helping us. As I gift I will give you the Goron Ruby for saving us." Hey says making the Goron Ruby appear out of thin air. Link smiles taking it and hands it to me. "Here you can hold it since you figured out how to bet the boss back there. I smile and put the ruby in my pocket. "Let's head out and rest a bit." I say leaving the village Link following behind me. We got out to the field and sat under a tree. "So we got one out of three." I smile looking at the ruby. "Nope I have the Deku Emerald" he said taking out a green gem. I smile and yawn leaning on him. Link crossed his arms and we fall asleep under the tree. In the morning we are woken up by sun in our eyes. I yawn and get up grabbing some bread. Link gets up taking his piece and eating it. After we eat we mount Montesquieu and start riding to find the Zora's domain. Ask we ride we chat for a bit trying to get to know each other. "So what is your favorite color?" Link asks me leaning on me. "Well I really like blue as my favorite and my second favorite is green." Link smirks at my answer. "So blue like my eyes and green like my tunic?" He laughs. I laugh rolling my eyes. "I love blue because of the sky and green is nature." I smile looking at the sky. Link nods and looks around. "So how will we find the Zora's domain?" Link asks me. "Well they are water people so once we see and hear the sound of running water we'll know we are close. That makes sense to me so yeah." I nod and look around sniffing the fresh air as we ride. "I hope we find it soon. We might run out of food." Link says starting to sound worried. I laugh and look at him. "Don't worry Link we will be fine. Even if we do run out we can just go buy more." I smile and look at him calming him down. Link smiles at me and nods. "Yeah your right. Well I'm gonna sleep till we get there." Link laughs falling asleep on my shoulder. I chuckle looking back at him. "Okay hope you sleep well link." I smile to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

              As we kept riding I started to hear water so I nudge Link a bit. He yawns and looks at me rubbing his eyes. "What I was sleeping?" he asks me looking upset. I laugh and get off Montesquieu. "I think I hear a river so lets walk around on foot for a bit okay?" I tell Link, watching him get off Montesquieu nodding at me. We walked around the area for a while watching out for holes or anything. I guess we didn't do a good job because Link tripped on a rock and made us fall down a hole. We fall for a bit then we finally hit the ground. "Ow. Are you okay?" Link asks me as he is sitting up. I nod and rub my head. "How dare you act that way in front of the king!" someone, more like some Zoran, yells at us. When I look up I see a Zora standing next to the king I guess. "Sorry but we are recovering from the fall." Link says helping me up. "So we are looking for the Zora Sapphire to help save the kingdom so can we please have it?" I ask looking up at the king. "Our beloved princess Ruto has it but she has been swallowed up by our Lord Jabu-Jabu! She was supposed to get married to the handsomeness man in the kingdom" The king sobs mumbling about the poor princess. "Well we can go save her." Link says smiling at the king. The Zoran next to the king hands Link a boomerang. "This weapon helped our people so hopefully it will help you two as well." We nod and run off to find Lord Jabu-Jabu. When we found him it was no surprise how he was able to eat a person whole I mean he's a giant! Link tried to find a way to get in to save the princess. I remember that they said he was a lord so I went to get a fish to make an offering. When I came back I could see that Link gave up and it made me laugh. Link looks at me and sits up sighing. I sit next to him and hod up the fish. "Maybe try making an offering? He is a lord so this type of thing should work." I say smiling. Link nods and looks at Jabu-Jabu. After a bit of holding the fish up Jabu-Jabu reacts and eats the fish and us! When we landed in his stomach we could hear screaming. We quickly got up and saw princess Ruto. Link runs up to her and talks to her for a bit asking if she was okay but she ends up hitting him. They talk for a bit more till a jellyfish like creature floats over to them. Link tries to hit it with his sword but it gives him a nasty shock. I take out my bow and run over aiming it seeing something glitter. "Link under the boss! It's the Sapphire!" I yell gripping my bow. Link looks at it as he takes out his boomerang and aims at it. He throws it and it's hurts parts of the Octo beating it. The princess runs over to the sapphire and picks it up. She smiles but then glares angrily at us. "Go away! I am hiding here. I don't want to get married. I am not my father's doll!" She yells at us. I walk over to her holding out my hands. "Your father misses you. He was worried about you and is devastated." I tell her calmly smiling at her. She looks at me and nods. "He misses me? Okay I'll go back but I'll give you this as a thank you." She smiles handing me the sapphire. "I was supposed to give it to my fiance kinda like an engagement but I will give it to you." I smile and put it into my pocket. "Thank you princess." I bow my head and Link and I help her out. Once we got her back to the king we head back to Montesquieu. When we found him I saw someone with him. "Hey! who are you?" I yell at the boy. He kind looks back at me and smiles. "Harmony? Hey!" He grins and hugs me. "Nikko? It's been forever!" I laugh and hug him back. "Harmony?" I hear Link ask. I sigh and look back at him nodding. "Yeah I'm a girl and my name is Harmony. Please don't hate me." Link smiles and hugs me. "You have a good heart and I understand why you hide the fact you are a girl from me." I smile at his answer and nod. "Thank you for understanding Link." He nods and smiles at me. "Well I guess I'll be going. Hope to see you guess again soon. Bye!" Nikko waves to us and walks down the path. Link and I mount Montesquieu again and start to ride back to the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

                  Link and I rode all the way back to the castle watching dark clouds roll over. "That does not look good. I think we need to hurry to the castle." Link said holding onto my shoulder. I look at him and ride faster to the castle. When we got to the front of the town Link and I got off Montesquieu and ran across the bridge. We heard a horse gallop towards our way, we jumped over to the side and watched Zelda ridding away with someone keeping her one the horse. Zelda yells out to us and throws her ocarina to me. I dive catching it as my ocarina falls out of my pocket. Another person rides over on a horse and picks up my ocarina and smirks. He looks over at us and rides away. Link helps me up and looks at me. "You okay Harmony?" He asks looking worried. I shake my head looking at him. "That ocarina was my father's, he made it just for me and that monster took it from me." I start to cry hugging Link. "It's okay we will get it back from him. I promise!" He smiles at me patting my head. I smile back at him wiping my face as we walk to the temple of time. Link and I set up all the stones where we think they are supposed to go. I look at the door and remember the song Zelda taught me. I pull out her ocarina and play the song. After I play the song, just then the door opens up and we walk into the room on the other side. We look around and find a sword in the middle of the room. We walk over to it looking around the room again. "Do we take it? I mean we could need it." Link asks looking at me. I nod and hold onto his tunic so I don't lose him. He nods and grabs the sword and starts to pull it out of it's pedestal. When he does there is a big flash of light so I shut my eyes and bury my face into Link's shoulder. When the light fades away I rub my eyes and look at Link. He was taller and he looked older as well. "Link? What happened to you?" I ask squinting at him. "He looks at me and his face turns red. "Harmony you look..." He was cut off by some one else in the room. "Hello you two. I am the ancient spirit Rauru. Now if you are wondering what happened to you two I will explain. You Link are the Hero of Time and Harmony is the Hero of Song. Now if you are wondering why you are older it is because, before you were too young to be the heroes. So when you pulled out the sword it put you into a seven year slumber. During that time Ganondorf stole the Triforce of Power. It is now up to you two to awaken the seven sages. They will help you beat Ganondorf." Link and I look at each other getting used to our new looks and all the information we revived. "Alright lets go save Hyrule!" Link says grinning I laugh nodding and we both run out of the temple of time.


	8. Chapter 8

                 Once we left the temple we saw a guard being attacked by a ReDead. Link runs over attacking the ReDead while I go help the guard up. Link beats the ReDead and helps me find a hiding place for the guard. "Thank you for saving my life." He said as he sat down. We nod at him and run of to the castle to see what happened to Zelda. When we find the castle, we both noticed it was much darker than before. "This has Ganon's name written all over it." Link says looking around. I nod and step closer to Link seeing something flying towards my face. Link attacks it till it disappears. Once he beat it he slummed to the floor holding his arm. "Hey maybe you should train for while to make yourself stronger. You need to get used to that sword." I told him helping him up. He nods and we walk out of Castle Town and make our way through Hyrule Field. I found a nice rock to sit on while Link begins his training. He starts swinging, cutting grass. I watch him and yell at him not to leave himself open as often. He grumbles and does a spin attack cutting all the grass in the area and hitting a tree. I laugh and clap but he sits on the dirt dropping the sword. "Link that was so cool! Link!" I smile at him giggling a bit. Link looks at me and smiles a bit blushing. He gets up and looks over at the woods. I get up and sadly part with my sitting rock. We headed over to the woods cutting down any vines and bushes in our way. While walking Link saw a village and grabs my arm. "Hey I used to live there come on lets go check it out!" He says and pulls me to the village. When we walked into the village, Deku Babas appear out of the ground. He attacks the babas keeping me behind him since my bow is to small to use. He beats the babas in front of us and sees a another person being attacked. He runs over and beats the baba. "Hey are you ok?" he asks the kid glancing at them. Once he gets a good look his eyes go wide and he smiles a bit. He was about to say something but kid gets up and yells. "There are monsters everywhere and it is all because he left!" The kid stomps his foot and runs off. "Um link who was that?" Link smiles looking back at me "Mido he was a friend of mine when I lived it Kokiri village. I guess Kokiri don't grow up huh?" he smiles and follows Mido. I smile and follow him looking around the village. When we find Mido again he is at a temple being attacked by wolves. Link attacks them while I follow Mido into the Temple. After a few minutes of walking around Link joins us just in time to hear Mido talk about Link leaving the village. When Mido brings up that maybe Link found a girl my face heats up and Link stiffens glancing at me. While we walk around for a bit more I swore I saw something in a painting move. When Link and I look at it the paintings a huge shadow flew out of it and started to charge at us. Link nudges me out the way so I can help Mido get out of the way. Link tries to attack the shadow but it doesn't work. Mido sees a bow and picks it up. "Wait that's a fairy bow." I smile and take the bow and aim it at the shadow. I fire the arrow and hits the shadow. It disappears and the painting it came from started to glow. When Link and I walked over to it a girl appeared. "Saria you are the sage of the forest?" Link asks looking at the girl. She smiles and nods. "Thank you for waking me I will be able to help later in you journey." She tells us fading away. Link and I smile and help Mido back the village. When we started to leave he waves goodbye to us smiling. "Bye mister! Bye miss!" He yells as we leave. Link and I leave the woods and start to walk over to Death Mountain. We walked till night fell and rush over to a tree. Link climbs up the tree and sits on a branch and leans on the trunk of the tree. I look around for a bit to find another branch to use but I was unable to find one. I blush and lay on Link and close my eyes. I felt Link stiffen but he doesn't tell me to move. Link and I slept like that for the rest of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

                  Link and I wake up in the morning and get out of the tree. We look around for a bit to make sure it was safe and we headed to Death Mountain. After a few days of walking we finally got to the mountain. As soon as we got there we were told about a dragon that could cause the mountain to erupt. We ran off to find a huge dragon making rocks fall and the whole place caved in on it's self. I run over to a rock taking out my bow and aiming it at him. Link shouts and runs over to me. I look at him and put the bow down as he pulls me close to his chest. We fall a few feet and I end up blacking out at the end. When I wake up I hear Link talk to someone. I sit up holding my head "Link?" I mumble he looks at me and hugs me. "Oh Harmony this is Sheik he used to be part of Sheika tribe." He tells me pointing to Sheik. I nod and get up. "You two have to beat the dragon." Sheik tells us before using a deku nut to disappear. I look at Link and he smiles a bit looking back at me. I smile and grab his arm while we run back to fight the dragon. When we get back to the dragon I pull out my bow and fire arrows into it while Link attacks it with his sword. When we finally beat the dragon we go find the chief of the Gorans. "Thank you again you two. You have awaken me as the fire sage." He tells us smiling at us. We grin and leave the village and walk into Hyrule Field which looked more liked a desert.Link glances over at me and carries me on his back. I blush a bit laughing. "Link I can walk on my own." I tell him still holding onto him. He chuckles and keeps walking not putting me down. After we walk for a bit he finally put me down and he stretches for a bit. I look behind him and see a small object fly quickly over to us. I push Link out of the way and watch the dagger flies past us. Shortly after a shadowy figure starts attacking Link knocking him over. Link blocks their attack with his sword looking at it. The figure sees something and stop attacking. "The Hero of Time? What are you doing here?" They ask while I run over to Link and help him up. "We are going to wake up the sages." The figure motions for us to follow them to a village. We look at each other shrugging then follow the figure. When we finally get to the village we finally see who the figure is. I look at her long enough and found out it was Impa. She used to work with my father. She has us sit down and brings us food and water to drink. Link grins and starts eating. Impa looks at me and crosses her arms. "Who are you mister...?" I laugh a bit and shake my head. "I'm a girl and my name is Harmony." I tell her. She looks at me and smiles hugging me. "Oh now I remember. I knew your father. I'm so sorry I couldn't help him." She says comforting me. I smile and hug her. "Hey I'm okay now." I tell her smiling. She nods and looks back at Link who is still stuffing his face. "You two will stay here and train for a few days if you are going to wake the sages and beat Ganondorf you need to be stronger." She says crossing her arms. Link and I look at her and nod. While Link eats I look outside and see a horse. I walk outside look at the horse as a group of people surround it. I recognize it as my horse Montesquieu! I grin and run over to him. He looks over at me and calms down I laugh and run my fingers through his mane . Link walks up behind me and hugs me smiling. I laugh and look at him smiling at me. "See I told you we would find him." He says smiling. I giggle and nod at him grooming Montesquieu.


	10. Chapter 10

Link and I stayed in the village for a few days and began our training by Impa. This was the first time I held a sword so Link helped me a lot. Link also wanted to learn how to ride a horse so I helped him learn how to. After a week of staying there Link and Impa had another training session so me and one of the kids form the village sat by the well and messed around for a bit. Finally the sound of clashing metal stopped and Link walked over to the well with Impa behind him. "Impa am I ready yet? I think I can finish my mission now." Link whines looking at Impa. Impa and Link talk about it for a bit. While they were talking the kid and I were looking into the well when we noticed something terrifying creeping down from the well, when all of a sudden I turned around to look but by the time my head turns the kid and I are picked up by a shadow. Link attacks the shadow and it drops the kid but it was still holding onto me. The shadow finally settles into a form that looked a lot like Link. Link glared at the shadow gripping his sword looking at his dark copy. "Whoever you are put Harmony down now!" he yells watching the shadow. The shadow laughs and attacks Link. Link blocks the fury of attacks and attacks back. Link was able to land an attack on the shadow's arm and it finally lets go of me. I run over to Link and hide behind him. Link smiles and goes back to attacking the shadow. When he finally beats the shadow he hugs me tightly and smiles. "Please don't ever leave my side I worry and care about you too much." he tells me kissing my cheek making me blush. Impa walks over smiling. "Great job Link you beat your shadow. I think you can beat Ganon." Link smiles and pulls her aside to ask her something. She looks at him a bit confused but she had him sit. She pokes a hole in his ear putting in a earring smiling a bit. "This is a coming of age for Shikiah boys. Congrats Link. I wish you and Harmony luck on your journey. Now when you head into the desert you will find another village. Go past that and you will find the Zoran domain." She informs us watching us get on Montesquieu. Link and I ride off into the desert ready to finish the next part of our journey. I did start to think about by the end of this what is gonna happen to us. I hope we keep traveling together and going on journeys. After a bit of riding we find a village and ride past it not needing anything from it. After more ridding we find the Zoran domain and it was covered in ice.


	11. Chapter 11

                   When we got off of Montesquieu, we went into Zora's domain and looked around at all the ice. Ruto ran up to us, looking worried. "You have to help me again! The place has become cursed." She told us and started to pull us. We nodded and followed her as she pulls us into the water. She starts to swim leading us somewhere  so we follow her. When she told us to get out of the water we found ourselves in a huge room. She started to explain the curse while Link and I get dried off when a huge form of water picks Link up. Ruto and I run off and hide in to corners of the room. I watch as Link holds onto a small hookshot but he drops it. I run out and pick it up and run back to the corner of the room. I see a disk in the water and it looked a little weird so I aimed the hootshot at it and fired it. It hits the disk and as it breaks it drops Link. I run over to him and help him up. Ruto smiles and glows as she starts to float. "Thank you for taking care of the curse and awakening me as the water sage." She says and disappears and the ice starts to melt. Link and I smile and head back to Montesquieu. Link wanted to show me how much he learned about riding a horse so he took the rains and I just leaned on him letting him take us where we have to go next. After a few days of riding Link took us to a village in desert. He got off of Montesquieu and gathered a few things like food and arrows. Link got back onto Montesquieu and we headed back into the desert. We rode around the desert till night fall. I yawn and lean on Link so he stops Montesquieu and helps me down. We set up a camp for a night and we quickly make sure it would be safe to sleep. After we see it's safe I lay down and close my eyes. Link lays down with me and holds me. In the middle of the night hearing a voice calling out to me. I yawn and sit up and rub my eyes. I look around and I see my dad. I stare at him for a moment and getup and walk over to him. He smiles and me and pulls me into a hug then laughs a bit before turning into Shadow Link and I start to panic.


	12. Chapter 12

                 I start to kick and scream a bit and I end up waking up Link. As he starts to get up and looks at me the shadow Link fades away and I fall back on the sand. Link pulls me over to him and hugs me. "Hey are you okay? What happened?" He asked me calmly resting his chin on my shoulder. "I think this desert plays with our memories. I thought I saw my dad. Then it changed into Dark Link and it scared me." Link nods and yawns again and starts to nod off. I smile a bit and lean on him and we fall asleep. We were waken up early the next day surrounded by Gerudo. One of them pulls me up and holds onto me as Sheik comes and knocks Link out. I start to struggle and try to get Sheik "You traitor! How could you do that?!" I yell at him. The Gerudo hold onto me and they start to take Link and I to the Gerudon territory and throws Link into a cell. They then take me to a different cell and pushes me in it. I hear the cell door close behind me and I fall to the ground and cry into my hands. After a few hours I hear the cell door open again and a pair of warm arms wrap around me. I look at the owner of the arms and see Link smiling at me. I jump up and hugs him almost knocking him over. He laughs bit and hugs me back and takes me out of the cell. We run outside and see Sheik drop Link's sword and shield. Link slowly picks his stuff up and glares at him. Sheik turns around and attacks the air but after she sliced at it a witch appears and glares at Sheik and flies away. "Sorry for hitting you in the head." He says looking back at Link. and urges us to run. Link runs with Sheik and nods a bit looking all around. "You hurt my pride more than my body" Link says nodding at Sheik. I look up at the sky and see the witch summoning magic and aims a huge pillar of fire at Sheik. "Sheik look out!" I yell a little to late. When the fire dies down Sheik is laying on the ground. I run over to him and shake him a bit trying to get him up. When I see that he isn't moving other than breathing I also notice a small golden triangle on his hand. I didn't have to much time to think about it because the leader of the Gerudo Nabooru grabs my shoulder. "You leave the fighting to me you and Link get out of here!" She tells me. Link runs over and picks Sheik up and we both run to Montesquieu. I get on first and helps Link get Sheik on and helps Link on as well. We ride into the desert and look for a place to hide. We find a temple and rush Sheik inside and puts him down. Link goes to the fountain we passed to get Sheik some water. I sit and watch Sheik while he is gone. Sheik slowly sits up and looks at me and watches Link as he comes back in the room. Sheik's hand start's to glow covering Link in a bright light. When the light dies down We look back at Sheik but instead we see Zelda in his place. Zelda get up and hugs both of us and smiles. "I am so sorry I tricked you both." She says looking down backing away. We all hear laughing above us so when we look up and see the wiches from before. Link grabs Zelda's arm and we run down the hall. I feel my leg get cold and I stumble a bit. Link and Zelda looks back at me with worry written all over their faces. I look back at my leg and see it is covered with ice. I take out one of my arrows and chip away at the ice and run back over to Link. "There should be a shield here that can help us." Zelda tells us as we run through the temple again. We don't see a shield anywhere and one of the witches start to attack again. Link uses his shield to cover us but it quickly heats up. Out of the corner of my eye I see Nabooru holding a shield and throws it to us. I catch it and nudge Link out of the way of the fire and uses the Shield Nabooru threw. Soon as it makes contact with the fire it bounces back to the witches and they turn to dust. Nabooro laughs and smiles at us and lets Zelda explain we she was hiding as Sheik. Link and I smile at her and go to hug her but the ground starts to shake and Zelda gets trapped in a crystal. We hear a dark laugh and sees Ganondorf laughing and grabs the crystal and takes it away. Link and I rush back to Montesquieu and starts to ride to Ganon's with Nabooru behind us. When we get to the castle we hear the voice of Rauru. "Heros you have awaken all the sages!" we look a Nabooru and sees her start to glow and disappears. Soon we hear the voices of all the sages. "We believe in you two. Go and beat Ganon!" then a bridge appeared in front of us. We run across the bridge into the castle and find the thrown room and see Zelda. I start to get a weird feeling in my stomach and a eerie song starts to play. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for taking so long. I got out of school but times are still busy. I will try and write a bit more often since the story is close to the end anyway! Hope you guys liked this story!


	13. Chapter 13

               We both notice that Link's and starts to glow. When we look we see that Link's hand is glowing a small triangle shape. When I look back up I just barely see Zelda's hand glow in the exact same thing. I start to get nervous and get ready to fight when I hear a deep sinister laugh. When I look around I see the shadow of Ganon. He turns around and shows us that his hand is glowing too. He laughs at us and steps closer to us "The Trifore pieces are all together and even the piece of song." He laughs evilly and steps over to me. Link stands in front of me and grips his sword. I feel my heart race and the need to be stronger when the music starts to shift. The music turns to a empowering sound and I start to feel stronger. Link looks over at me and smiles. He lunges forward and attacks Ganon. I stay back and try to fire arrows at Ganon but they don't do much. When I run out of arrows I put the bow away just as Ganon gets a spell ready. Once it's ready he throws it at me and with my sword I hit it back at him. We keep hitting it back and forth till he slips and gets stunned by his own spell. Link sees then and attacks Ganon again a making the final blow. Ganon falls to the ground and the crystal around Zelda disappears and she runs to us. She was about to say something when the castle starts to fall apart Link grabs her arm and we all start to run out of the castle. We barley make it out side as the castle turns to rubble. I twisted my ankle on the way out and fall to the ground. Link checks on me looking worried. I smile up at him for a split moment before the ground starts to shake. We look back at the castle and see Ganon again but this time as a giant pig. Link looks at me one more time and I just smile at him as a soft song plays and heals link. Link kisses my head and walks over to Ganon. Link grins with a twinkle in his eye that made him look courageous. Link continues to attack Ganon till Ganon falls to the ground. Link helps me up and wraps an arm around me and we head to Ganon. I smile a bit and make the final attack as Zelda and the six sages seal Ganon away. "Thank you so much heroes for saving the day, but heroes aren't needed in a time of peace so I will send you back." Zelda tells with a small smile on her face. Link looks at me sadly and pulls me closer to him and kisses me. I hold onto him not wanting this to end and be sent back. Link pulls away and sighs looking down at me. I smile a bit and hand Zelda back her Ocorina. She starts to play a song and Link and I get surrounded in a white blinding light. I hold onto Link as the pain in my ankle goes away. When the light finally disappears Link and I are back in the temple of time as kids again. We smile to each other and head to Zelda's castle. Link shows Zelda's letter to the guard and he lets us into Zelda's garden. Link steps on a stick making Zelda jump and look at us. Link smiles at her as I wave to her bowing a bit. I look at Link and grin. I can't wait for my next adventure with him.


End file.
